


Dead and Living For It

by Magpie_Crow



Series: The Living Room [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Major Character Undeath, Minor Body Horror, Necromancer Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Logan just wanted a jelly doughnut, not the responsibility of dealing with two dead roommates.Wait, dead roommates?? Who was going to help pay rent?Therehadto be a solution.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Living Room [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606993
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Dead and Living For It

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, my co-worker and I had this great idea and now I'm writing it. Dunno when the next installment will be up, lol. Hope you enjoy!

Logan was on his way to get a jelly doughnut from his roommate’s workplace when he spotted it. A crumpled figure in the alley next to the 24HR pastry shop. It was a body, with a pool of dark red liquid under where its head might be. Well, where its head _was_. 

He walked closer, curiosity taking over good sense, and sighed when he saw the body’s face. Of course it was his roommate. Who else would go and die in a lonely alley only to leave Logan and their third to try and keep paying rent in this city?

Logan had _really_ wanted that jelly doughnut, damn it. 

Scooping up his roommate’s body, he began the arduous trek back to the apartment. At least in this city, people would believe ‘dead drunk’, over ‘literally dead’. 

Lich and vine, were dead bodies always this heavy? 

Maybe it was the stairs. 

~

When he got the body into their shared apartment, he went looking for their other roommate. 

“Roman? You had better be home, I need you and you have no reason to _not_ be home.” Sibling blood was the best way to resurrect a soul, and twin blood even better. Remus wouldn’t be dead for long, and the three could split the rent as usual and remain comfortable. Perks of being a necromancer.

Finally, he found his other roommate. 

Dead. 

In the bathtub.

With _rose petals_.

He was going to bring them both back to life and kill them himself, just for the satisfaction. But then, who would pay rent?

Logan sighed and got to work.

It took him a while, to get Roman out of the bath and drag him into the living room to lay beside his brother.

“I am wasting so much mana on you two. I hope you are grateful.”

~~

“So we’re _zombies_ now?” Remus looked excited.

“Re-animated, not zombified. There’s a subtle difference in the process and the spellwork required.”

“So you’re a… Witch?” Roman, however, looked horrified.

“No, I am a necromancer. There are _vast_ differences in qualification.”

“That… Doesn’t make it better, Logan.”

“Oh?”

“You’re essentially the epitome of fairytale villainy! As a prince, I feel compelled to make you quit your necromantic ways!"

“You gotta admit, it’s pretty cool though.” Remus was inspecting the roughly stitched gash on his head, poking and prodding the exposed tissue. 

“Do _not _open up your stitches. I find myself worried enough about the state of your brain functions after that nasty fall you had.”__

__“And you aren’t worried about me?”_ _

__Logan fixed Roman with a Look. “I have always worried about the state of your brain, but currently I am more worried about the state of your lungs. Do not sing for a few days, or do anything that uses too much oxygen. I have no interest in stitching a ruptured lung back together.”_ _

__~~_ _

__As far as Logan knew, it all went down like this:_ _

__1\. Remus was switching shifts with his co-worker.  
2\. On his way out, he dropped his apartment keys. Into the dumpster.  
3\. No biggie, he just did some dumpster diving to get them out!  
4\. When he left the dumpster, he slipped on some rotting fruit.  
5\. Bang, head on the dumpster, dead as a doornail._ _

__For Roman, it was a little more like this:_ _

__1\. Roman returned home after a long and exhausting shift at work, where he had to charm customers and help fragile young lords and maidens who were being accosted by unruly types all evening long.  
2\. What better to do to de-stress than take a relaxing bath and have a spa night? Spa nights were wonderful for his disposition and skin elasticity!  
3\. Spa night included rose petals in the bathtub, because it was romantic and Logan, can you spell romantic without Roman?  
4\. Unfortunately, when Roman was attempting to get _in_ the bath, he managed to step down on a few petals that hadn’t made their way into the water, and since the floor was a little wet as well, he... Slipped is such an indelicate word for such a handsome prince, really.  
5\. This lead to hitting his beautiful head on the faucet, rendering him unconscious and sending him falling into the cruel water below. Hence the drowning.  
6\. Wasn’t drowning in a bath of rose petals such a romantic way to die? _ _

__If it hadn’t drained so much mana from him, Logan was pretty sure he would kill them and bring them back again. Lich and vine, his roommates were _idiots_._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! It's hilarious, right?
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff! You might even get sneak peeks into the next part of this series!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
